McLeod's Beasts
Property of Dominus001 McLeod's Beasts are a ferocious and savage Space Marine Chapter, created during an Unknown Founding and from uncertain lineage. Despite the paucity of records, Imperial scholars have been unable to definitively pinpoint this Chapter's exact origins or from which Primarch they are actually descended from. However, extant records indicate that they have appeared during Imperial campaigns as far back as the 32nd Millennium. Despite repeated requests by both the Inquisition and Imperial scholars, the Chapter has continued to remain silent on the matter, and have been known to react violently against those who peer too closely to their internal affairs. Their bellicose nature and savage mien have also garnered them a reputation as merciless and unforgiving Astartes, unwilling to retreat in the face of the enemy, no matter the odds stacked against them. In battle, these fearsome Astartes can stay in a defensive posture and stand toe to toe with the fiercest of Chaos warriors or marauding xenos, weathering the flurry of blows with their deadly claymores, until they see a momentary weakness and then they pounce, displaying their true strength and speed revealed with sweeping strikes and heavy blows. The more rational enemies often mistake their barbarian persona are a strategic weakness, only to be fooled by their guile and professionalism. Chapter History McLeod's Beasts are a Space Marine Chapter of ill-tempered and bellicose Astartes whose dark deeds span nearly the entire existence of the Imperium of Man. While much of the Chapter's records date back over several millennia, much of their early history has not been simply lost, but purposely obfuscated and suppressed through a series of edicts and data purges. Those Imperial scholars foolish enough to peer into such matters soon discovered that the Chapter's origins were sealed under binding edicts laid down by the High Lords of Terra themselves, which even the Inquisition cannot circumvent. Despite the paucity of records, McLeod's Beasts are mentioned sporadically in the official record. They are only spoken of in hushed whispers, as those who read the chronicles of their blood-handed and fell deeds fear to speak their name aloud, believing that they might somehow turn the ire of this ferocious Chapter upon them should they dare speak ill-will of them. Extant records indicate that this obscure and ferocious Chapter as early as the 32nd Millennium. During this time, the McLeod's Beasts gained a fell reputation as a force whose ferocity and fury on the battlefield were all but unmatched. As time progressed, they came to shun the command of others, preferring to keep their own council and prosecuting their own private wars as they saw fit. The few fragmentary records that remain show the Chapter's gene-seed branded as "chimeric", that is, the Beasts' gene-seed was either procured from a prohibited source, mixed with a heretical genetic pool, adulterated or somehow tampered with during its creation. Whatever the truth of the matter, despite their aloofness and highly independent nature, this Chapter is, nevertheless, a highly effective shock-assault force, who it is noted, have a tendency to respond quickly and without question to a call-to-arms whenever a world faces the threat of the bloody-handed and murderous World Eaters Traitor Legion or one of their breakaway warbands or Khorne Daemonkin war hosts. Born From Betrayal The McLeod's Beasts are believed to have been founded in the wake of the dire events of the Age of Darkness, but whose exact details of their inception were either lost or carefully occluded. The true lineage of this reclusive Chapter remains unknown, however, their ferocious nature and bitter anima of these deadly Astartes has garnered the Chapter as deadly executioners of the Emperor. Despite their dark reputation, the Beasts have always fought tirelessly in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, never relenting against the myriad of foes that assail the worlds of the Imperium of Man. The true origins of the Chapter are sealed deep within the vast subterranean catacombs of the great Librarium Terra - an endless repository of Imperial records weighed down by thousands upon thousands of Terran years of Imperial history. It is here, that the true account of the McLeod's Beasts Chapter's origins can be found. The Chapter's origins actually harken back to the heady days of the Great Crusade. Their true lineage hails from the ancient XII Legion of the Legiones Astartes. From the outset, the XII Legion were deemed a highly aggressive force whose warriors were hot-blooded and savage. When they were finally reunited with their fearsome Primarch Angron, the XII legion underwent drastic changes. Soon they took on a new name - the 'World Eaters' - a name which would become a byword for violence and slaughter on a grand scale. Under the scrutiny of the mutilated and bloody-handed demi-god, the World Eaters were transformed into unstoppable and savage force. The culture of the XII Legion shifted to ever more violent and bloodthirsty mores and values, which became echoes in the shifting skein of the Legion's rites and ceremonies. Once known for their brotherhood, the World Eaters became known first and foremost across the nascent Imperium for their savagery. But there were those amongst their ranks that were troubled by the changes wrought within their Legion, and had troubles adjusting to the newly established code of butchery and savage competition, which often arose in duels to the death with the gladiatorial pits of their legion's vessels. The enmity that continued to boil and fester within the legion, would eventually come to head during the opening days of the galaxy-wide insurrection, known as the Horus Heresy. Brotherhood Shattered When the Warmaster Horus fell to the corrupting influence of the Dark Gods, he managed to convince a number of his Primarch brothers to swear their allegiance to him and fight for his cause to overthrow the distant Emperor, who had taken refuge back on Terra, the imperial Throneworld. But in order to enact his plan and achieve his objectives, Horus and his fellow conspirators first had to rid their legions of the festering Loyalist taint amongst. them. When the world of Isstvan III erupted in open rebellion, the reconquest of the planet provided Horus with the perfect opportunity to both amass those forces loyal to him without suspicion, and also rid his own legion and those of his closest allies of those within their ranks whose loyalties were suspect and likely to stand with the Emperor in the event of a civil war. Those chosen to take part in the first wave were unaware of the Warmaster's plan. The destruction of Isstvan III by virus-bombing and the subsequent internecine battle that followed between both Traitor and Loyalist factions was the first overt sign of Horus' rebellion against the Emperor. The shockwaves of the Warmaster Horus' perfidy in the Isstvan System would be felt for millennia. Born in Fire and Flame Fragments of the World Eaters chapter divided; many slain in combat by former Chapter brothers. After several fierce close combat engagements, Captain McLeod although heavily outnumbered and several of his sections cut off from one another, he managed to regroup his warriors and detonate a city-destroying bomb which forced the corrupt to withdraw. Captain McLeod and his men were severely injured, low on ammo, reserves and his ships badly in need of repair. Around sixty loyalist marines survived; after managing to get engines back online and back to more a secure AO, the survivors eventually formed into the McLeod clan, after their commanders' bravery, leadership and loyalty. Many events that occurred around these years remain a mystery such as; their times as World Eaters and the Butcher's Nails. The McLeod Beasts were considered one of the true loyalist elements, utterly loyal to the Emperor. After witnessing firsthand, their own Legion brothers betrayal, they were given the rare role of hunting heretics and seeking out corruption. This is a task they undertook with relish, and continue to do so to this day. Once a chapter has been designated as Excommunicate Traitoris, the McLeod's Beasts are given the extermination order. They entirely and tortuously eradicate the very existence of their designated target. The Chapter's loyalty is unrelenting; with many viewing them as the Imperium's sanctioned executioners. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World McLeod's Beasts hail from the harsh feral world known as the Isle of Skye (called An t-Eilean Sgitheanach by the local populace) or commonly known by the wider Imperium as Skye. It is a verdant world covered in oceans and dotted with islands. The Chapter makes it home upon the center of the world's largest island. The island's peninsulas radiate from a mountainous centre dominated by the Cuillin (known locally as the Black Hills), the rocky slopes of which provide some of the most dramatic mountain scenery. The planet's main industries are agriculture, fishing and forestry. McGowan Guard The McGowan Guard are the brutal Astra Militarum Regiments that hail from this feral world. These Imperial Guardsmen are also known to wear kilts and a sash. They are armed with Hellguns, Shotguns or Bastard Swords and Hellpistols. Enjoying a fight, they are mountainous Highland troops and have their special unit "the Bastards," similar to the Chosen-men and Rangers. Using the Long-Las for sniping or Cross-Las for short-range mayhem, a type of armour-piercing laser shot crossbow, and they are equipped with Commando daggers. Fortress-Monastery The McLeod clans home is Dunvegan Castle, a massive fortress-like castle based on the Isle of Skye, and surrounded with the unforgiven Highlands. Unmerciful anti-aircraft guns are installed around the mountains and sharing their homeworld is the Imperial Guard regiment the "McGowan Guard". Chapter Organisation McLeod's Marauders Chapter predominately focuses on Terminator squads and jump pack troops for melee. Each marine wears a kilt and a sash over their armour and carries melee weaponry. Specialist Units & Formations *'Chieftains' - The main Terminator units are known as the Chieftains, each carrying Claymores or Thunder Hammers. *'Chosen Men' - The unit differing from the rest is the "Chosen Men," a group of snipers, hand-chosen and wielding stalker pattern bolt rifles which fires Stalker or Metal Slug rounds. *'Rangers' - The Rangers are power armoured stalkers and ambushers, waiting silently in the shadows to strike. Armed with combat knives and Volkite pistol. *'Highlanders' - The Highlanders are power armoured jump-pack melee troops with chain-swords, shields or shotguns. *'Clansmen' - The primary tactical units, the "Clansmen" are armed with Volkite rifles with lascannons or Heavy Flamers as support. *'Marauders' - Mauraders Boarding troops armed with shields, power axes and Stubber guns. 3rd Company use grapple-launcher for boarding outer parts of a ship or ascending walls, etc. Mauraders form the 1st and 2nd Company usually replace their shield and axe with a Claymore, Boltgun and a Melta bomb; however, they are used in more open battlefields, brazen enough to attack dreadnoughts and tanks. Special Vehicles & Equipment The Chapter's primary dreadnought is the Stirling dreadnought, which is armed with a massive Thunder Hammer, even larger than the Nemesis Dreadknights. Storm Bolters loaded with Vengeance rounds are fitted on each arm. Another choice to is the Long-man Spear, a giant pike which is efficient against fast-moving targets. Storm Land-speeders are the standard transport, loaded with Clansmen and armed with a Volkite Culverin. Officer Ranks *'Clan Chief' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Colonel' - Captain equivalent. Commands four platoons (a Company). *'Lieutenant' - Second-in-command of a Company. Commands a platoon of twenty-four men. Specialist Ranks *'Reverend' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Pastor' - Librarian equivalent. *'Brigadier' - Force Commander equivalent, commands a battalion (four companies). *'Knight' - Commands are particular roles i.e. the Highlanders, or Rangers. Line Ranks *'Sergeant Major' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. SeniorNCO in-charge of discipline & drills; either a Chaplain or senior Sergeant. *'Sergeant' = Squad leader who is in-charge of a section (Squad), usually consisting of eight men. *'Sergeant-at-Arms' - An NCO in-charge of weapons handling (firearms & melee). *'Corporal' - Assistant squad leader, they are junior NCOs that act as a second-in-command of a section. *'Clansman' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Ranger' - Scout Marine equivalent. *'Initiate' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine Chapter Culture & Beliefs Gathering at set days, the Clan pray in various churches of Ecclesiarchy throughout their land. The McLeod Beasts are highly religious and will obliterate an entire army who stand against the Emperor. "Do not take God's name in vain." moments before chopping a heretic in half, that had spat at the Emperor's image. Dunvegan Catherdal houses many sacred texts and is large enough to gather fifty-thousand faithful; it is the largest church on the planet. Standing at two-hundred meters tall and guarded by squads of elite Clansmen 1st Company. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Members *'Captain McLeod' - Captain McLeod was designated Chapter Master. He wields a Paragon Claymore, bestowed upon him by the Highlords. His firearm is a master-crafted combi-melta for close combat and is loaded with Kraken rounds. He wears Terminator armour with a kilt attached. McLeod once faced an enemy super-heavy tank from a renegade Guard regiment. McLeod burst onboard and smashed his Claymore down, slicing the tank's turret off; he then rammed a melta grenade down the open turret, killing the enemy crew inside. *'Interrogator-Chaplain "Winning"' - One of the chief commanders is Interrogator-Chaplain "Winning," a man that is met when its time to be extinguished. Feared by even space marines, he has a horrific reputation and carries a specialist made chain-claymore. Chapter Fleet Ironclad Nemesis (flagship) Specifically designed as a boarding ship, its large though highly mobile with fast access to boarding enemy ships. It also houses massive side battle cannons, and Eruption cannons explicitly made to immobilise enemy warships in preparation for boarding. Small gunboats harass the enemy as a distraction or pound ahead of the fleet, armed with small front and back battle cannons. Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Note: Above photo is a reference, they would actually have a sash covering over one shoulder, and a kilt fitted around their waist. Their kilt would be tartan (red, green, yellow, black), and of course, they would have a Bagpipes section which would play when going into combat. Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery McLeod's Marauders_Vet Marine.png|McLeod's Marauders Company Champion of the Chapter's elite 1st Company.